Harmoni Kala Senja
by Dark Aquarelle
Summary: Segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan memang selalu berakhir dengan tidak mulus, begitu juga dengan Ying sekarang. Rasa suka yang dulu pernah ada itu tiba-tiba memudar entah kemana, dan dorongan-dorongan itulah penyebabnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Ying sekarang?


**Harmoni Kala Senja**

 **By : Dark Aquarelle**

#One shoot

Warning : AU alert, OCC, typo(s)

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Harmoni Kala Senja**

Sepi dan sunyi, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai suasana ini. Bosan dengan kehidupan kota yang bising dari suara-suara mesin pabrik, klakson nyaring yang terdengar di mana-mana, belum lagi serentetan omelan pengemudi dan supir bemo yang tak sabar menunggu arus lalu lintas. Seringkali cuaca panas di siang bolong membuat tenggorokanku kering,dan asap kendaraan yang membumbung tinggi di udara mengakibatkan nafasku menjadi sesak.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Ibuku memilih untuk menetap di kota karena pendapatannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan di desa. Tetapi kota penuh kepadatan dan keramaian, berjubel-jubel orang tinggal di sana, dan berbagai macam polusi bercampur menjadi satu. Seandainya kota adalah tempat yang asri, indah, tenang, dan nyaman pasti aku akan betah tinggal di sana. Sayangnya penduduk kota lebih mementingkan urusan pribadi mereka dibandingkan wadah dimana mereka hidup dan melangsungkan kehidupan. Rasa ego yang terlalu tinggi membuat mereka tak dapat melihat ke sekitar. Tak heran, daerah yang seharusnya asri menjadi penuh polusi, berbanding terbalik dengan desa ini, tempat dimana aku terlahir, dan akan selalu menjadi tempat aku berpulang.

Langit jingga dengan sedikit semburan warna gelap keabu-abuan membaur sempurna bersama awan tipis yang mengisi ruang-ruang langit. Bergerak secara perlahan tanpa batas, menjauh dari pandangan yang mengarah ke mentari tempat bersemayam. Perpindahan waktu yang kontras sekaligus manis. Ah.. rasanya rindu sekali dengan pemandangan ini, sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dan tempat ini masih sama tak berubah sedikit pun, walaupun perabotan di rumah ini tampak berdebu karena tidak dibersihkan.

Kini aku datang kembali, hanya untuk sekedar melepas lelah dan rindu pada tempat ini. Aku duduk pada sebuah bingkai jendela besar di kamarku dengan kaki berselonjor santai, pena yang sedari tadi melekat dalam genggaman terus kuketuk pelan pada buku kecil kesayanganku. Mata ini menerawang jauh dalam pemandangan indah di penghujung hari, mencoba memutar kembali memori setiap rasa yang telah dibangun bersama kenangan.

Senja, dulu aku tak pernah menyukainya, setiap kali waktu itu datang aku selalu berharap agar waktu berhenti sebelum perubahan itu terjadi. Karena ketika saat itu terjadi, saat-saat penyiksaan juga akan tiba. Aku menyebutnya waktu penyiksaan, dimana ibuku akan berteriak keras memanggil namaku menyuruhku berlatih piano dengan tidak manusiawi selama berjam-jam. Jariku yang kecil, mungil, dan bersih menjadi tampak cacat, besar, dan panjang akibat latihan yang harus kujalani. Hampir setiap jari ditanganku akan berakhir terbungkus oleh plester. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Ibuku menyuruh memainkan minimal 100 lagu setiap harinya. Bayangkan betapa kesalnya aku dengan Ibuku?

Penyebab dari semua ini berawal ketika aku berumur 5 tahun, saat itu aku diundang ke acara syukuran untuk melihat rumah baru pamanku. Rumah itu sebenarnya sudah ada sejak lama, namun baru ditinggali sekarang karena rumah lama pamanku akan dijadikan tempat penyimpanan barang. Segala perabotan sudah dipindahkan ke rumah tersebut dari beberapa hari yang lalu, sehingga hanya perlu membersihkan rumah itu dan menata segala perabotan yang ada agar terlihat cantik. Saat acara tersebut tiba, banyak sekali rekan-rekan kerja dan sanak saudara dari paman yang berkunjung sebatas memberi ucapan selamat, dan menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan. Bisa dibilang, keluarga ku ini kurang mampu dalam ekonomi, tetapi pamanku adalah seorang pengusaha, tak heran banyak rekan kerja yang memakai jas setelan hitam dan tampak mahal. Anak dari paman bernama Yaya yang jauh lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Dia berambut panjang dengan poni di dahi, dan dia sangat suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik ataupun harmoni dari denting-denting piano.

Waktu Ibuku melihat Yaya sedang menggeser kursi _Grand Piano_ yang berada di tengah ruang utama rumah tersebut, tiba-tiba Ibuku menggenggam tangan mungilku erat dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yaya dengan tergesa-gesa, badanku yang terasa diseret membuat kaki mungilku kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh di antara banyaknya kaki-kaki kerumunan orang. Sesaat sebelum Yaya sempat menyentuhkan jemari-jemarinya di atas tuts piano, Ibuku telah lebih dulu menyela dengan berkata " Yaya, boleh Ibu meminjam piano mu sebentar?" "Oh, tentu saja..." Yaya menggeser kursi _Grand Piano_ tersebut dan mempersilahkan Ibuku untuk duduk di sana.

Yaya sekarang persis berdiri di samping ku, badanku yang mungil membuatku menjadi tidak terlihat. Ibuku pun meletakan jemari-jemari nya persis di atas tuts dan mulai memainkan lagu klasik berjudul "Ode to Joy (Symphony No. 9th 4 Movement)". Ibuku memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan, membuat orang disekitar yang sedang berlalu-lalang menoleh karena penasaran dengan siapa yang sedang memainkan. Jemari-jemarinya bermain lincah diatas tuts-tuts tersebut, membuat Ibuku terlihat layaknya seorang pianis profesional. Tak dapat kupungkiri juga, aku sangat terpukau dengan permainan tersebut, karena aku penasaran tanpa pikir panjang aku mendekati kursi dimana Ibuku duduk, dan mennyenggol lengannya sehingga permainan indah tersebut berhenti mendadak.

Dengan bantuan tangan mungilku, aku merangkak duduk di atas kursi tersebut, Ibuku menatap ku dengan kening berkerut dan menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berdiri. Lagu klasik yang berputar terus di otak ku membuat ku entah kenapa menjadi semakin gila, tangan ini mendadak menjadi ingin memainkan tuts-tuts tersebut dan menyalurkannya dalam sebuah harmoni cantik. Lagu klasik terebut sudah lama kudengar, sejak aku masih bayi bahkan dalam kandungan, Ibuku selalu menyetel lagu "Kiss The Rain" tersebut. Kini jemari-jemariku menekan tuts-tuts itu, mengikuti harmoni yang terus bermain di kepala. Ku pejamkan mata, mengikuti aliran lagu yang begitu tenang, ku banyangkan air sungai yang mengalir, dengan udara dingin pegunungan yang menggelitik hidungku, awan biru di langit tampak begitu cerah , dan sesekali pohon-pohon bergoyang tertiup angin. Jemariku kini bermain lincah dan ringan.

Untuk sejenak, aku merasa seperti sedang di awang-awang, aku merasa tidak lagi menginjak bumi, ketenangan lagu itu membuatku terbuai, dan tidak merasa seperti nyata. Ketika lagu yang berputar di kepalaku sudah berakhir, maka aku pun mengakhiri permainanku, saat membuka mata, aku kaget melihat banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuniku. Semua tampak bertepuk tangan, dan tersenyum lebar. Aku bingung, dengan kikuk aku bangkit dan Ibuku menarikku ke luar dari kerumunan.

"HEBAT!" Puji Ibuku dengan senyum lebar,

"Dari mana kau bisa memainkan itu semua? Padahal Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu bermain piano, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ibuku dengan menggebu-gebu. Aku yang ditanya hanya diam memamtung tidak bisa menjawab apa pun, Ibuku yang begitu sumringah kini langsung memelukku erat. "Anak Ibu memang hebat!" Ibuku memuji sambil menepuk punggungku lembut.

Sesampai di rumah, Ibuku langsung menyodoriku segala buku dan peralatan yang menyangkut piano, dan menegaskan mulai hari itu aku harus berlatih minimal 100 lagu setiap harinya saat senja tiba. Saat pertama kali mendengarnya aku bersemangat, karena saat itu aku memang suka sekali dengan harmoni-harmoni piano yang indah. Tetapi ternyata rasa suka ini juga bisa pudar, saat berumur 14 tahun, piano bukan lagi hal yang kusuka, piano bagiku adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupku.

Aku membencinya sebesar aku menyukainya dulu. Aku bosan dengan rutinitas Ibuku yang memaksa ku untuk bermain disaat aku tidak ingin bermain. Harmoni-harmoni yang dihasilkan kini tak lagi terdengar indah di telingaku, malah monoton. Setiap kali ada reunian, Ibuku selalu saja membanggakan aku di depan teman-temannya. Ibuku hanya pamer tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, aku merasa aku hanya dijadikan sebagai alat untuk melanjutkan kesuksesannya yang sempat terhenti. Ibuku dulu adalah seorang pianis handal, tetapi karena tidak adanya biaya, Ibuku tidak jadi melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri, dan memilih untuk menjadi guru les piano saja.

Sejak tahu aku mempunyai bakat dalam bermain piano, Ibuku terus – menerus mendorong aku untuk meraih cita-cita yang selama ini diimpikannya. Bukannya aku menolak untuk melanjutkan impian Ibuku, tetapi kalau Ibuku terus-menerus mendorongku, ini akan membuatku semakin tersiksa. Dulu piano kuanggap sebagai hobi yang paling kusuka, tetapi sekarang pandanganku menjadi berbeda, setiap kali Ibuku akan berteriak memanggil namaku, itu tandanya penyiksaan akan tiba. Aku akan lari ke dalam rumah kecil di belakang rumah ku yang katanya berhantu dan bersembunyi di sana semalaman sampai Ibuku hari terus kulakukan hal yang sama, hanya untuk menghindari Ibuku dan juga piano.

Hingga suatu hari, Ibuku sedang emosi setelah bekerja seharian, ketika bertemu denganku di rumah, aku dimarahi habis-habisan karena selalu menghindar setiap senja tiba. "Ibu, sudah bekerja hingga sore hanya untukmu, Ibu rela berkorban apa pun untukmu, tetapi kamu disuruh latihan piano aja susah nya minta ampun! Mana Ying yang dulu, Ying yang suka bermain piano walaupun tanpa disuruh, Kamu mulai bandel ya!" Ucap Ibuku penuh emosi, "Ying nggak lagi suka piano Bu, dan Ying nggak suka Ibu paksa-paksa Ying untuk latihan, Ying ingin bebas, Ying ingin bermain piano ketika Ying mau bukan karena dipaksa! Ibu terlalu memaksakan cita-cita Ibu ke Ying, kalau Ibu ingin jadi pianis professional yang dikenal banyak orang, ya mending Ibu sendiri saja yang latihan piano setiap harinya, bukan Ying!" Aku berlari keluar rumah dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, kudengar Ibuku memanggil namaku dengan keras, namun tak kuhiraukan, aku terus berlari dan berlari, kakiku terus melangkah dalam kecepatan, dan tubuh ini menerjang udara dingin di kala senja. Jarak dan arah sudah tak lagi kuhiraukan, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanya berlari sejauh-jauh nya, hingga kaki ini tersandung beberapa batuan dan aku terjatuh sampai terguling-guling di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Aku terbaring di luasnya padang rumput, dan ku tumpahkan semua kekesalanku dalam suara yang keras "AAAAAAaaaaaaa!". Ku teriakkan segala kekesalanku yang tumpah ruah. Tak lama setelah itu awan mendung dan hujan turun membasahi bumi. Alam seolah ingin menutupi suara tangisku yang merebak dengan mengirim butir-butir air yang turun dengan deras dan meredam suaraku. Malam itu, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Saat subuh tiba, aku pulang dengan rambut dan pakaian basah kuyup, penampilanku kacau dan berantakan, dan mataku membekak sembab sehabis menangis semalaman. Aku membuka pintu depan rumahku, dan ternyata Ibu belum juga tidur, Ia duduk di ruang tamu dengan wajah cemas. "Ying, dari mana saja kamu, nak?" tanya Ibuku cemas dan langsung memelukku. "Maafin Ibu ya, yang selalu bikin Ying terpaksa harus berlatih piano, Ibu kira Ying suka bermain piano, sebenarnya Ibu nggak bermaksud memaksa kamu, tapi Ibu hanya ingin Ying menjadi orang sukses di kemudian hari. Menjadi seorang pianis handal, karena Ibu tahu kamu punya bakat, dan bakat yang Ying miliki harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya." Tangis Ibuku mulai merebak. "Ibu nggak mau Ying bernasib sama seperti Ibu yang nggak pernah bisa menggapai mimpi-mimpi, Ibu hanya ingin melihat Ying nanti tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan menjadi orang sukses, Ibu ingin Ying bisa mendapatkan taraf hidup yang lebih baik lagi dari sekarang. Maafin Ibu…" Pelukan Ibuku semakin erat dan air matanya membasahi pundakku.

"Mulai sekarang, Ibu janji deh.. Ibu akan beri Ying kebebasan, Ibu nggak akan lagi maksa Ying untuk berlatih piano setiap harinya, terserah Ying.. " Ibuku melonggarkan pelukan dan mengangkat wajahnya bertatapan denganku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bener bu ?" Tanya ku dengan senyum lebar. "Iya, Ibu janji de.." Ibuku menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan segera ku kaitkan jari kelingking ku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Ibuku berdiri dan mengajakku untuk berganti baju melihat badanku yang sudah menggigil akibat basah kuyup.

Lamunanku terhenti saat kudengar ponsel ku berbunyi nyaring. _Kringgg.._ "Ying, kamu sudah nyampai di rumah lama." "Udah kok Bu, ini lagi di kamar Ying." "Kalau sudah jangan lupa bawa buku-buku pelajaran kamu yang kelupaan di bawa, kan besok udah masuk sekolah, dan satu lagi, jangan sampai telat naik kereta ke Jakarta." "Oke Bu, siap" sahutku mantap lalu memutuskan hubungan. Aku turun dari bingkai jendela yang sedari tadi kududuki, dan tersenyum memandang senja. _Terima kasih atas segala memori yang ada._

* * *

Helloo readers ..

Welcome back..

Setelah nggak nulis sekian lama akibat banyak tugas yang menumpuk -_-

Selamat dinikmati cerita yang apa adanya ini, dimaklumin aja kalau banyak typo(s) karena masih belajar..

OK.. enjoy and ..

review jika berkenan ^V^

Salam.. *author*


End file.
